Metal Man
is a boss character from the original Mega Man series. He was the first Robot Master built by Dr. Wily, created specially for combat for his revenge against Mega Man. Wily based Metal Man's design on Cut Man. His Special Weapon is the Metal Blade, several large saw blades made of ceramic titanium that he can throw at high speed in many directions. Because of a design flaw, Metal Man is vulnerable to Mega Man's Mega Buster. When Dr. Light saw Metal Man for the first time, he commented that he's "the dentist of the future".[http://kobun20.interordi.com/the-source/#comment-190391 Rockman Memories page 18]. Metal Man is infamous by players for being killed with one or two hits from his own weapon when fighting against him for the second time in Mega Man 2. Also, a glitch in the Game Boy game Mega Man II can leave Metal Man stuck in the walls, making him harmless.Youtube - ROCKMAN WORLD 2 : METALMAN BUG Video game appearances ''Mega Man 2 In ''Mega Man 2, Metal Man stands at the corner of the screen without moving, attacking every four seconds. When he is attacked, he will jump and throw between one to three Metal Blades, depending on how high he jumps. When Mega Man gets close to him, he will jump to the other corner of the screen and throw a single Metal Blade in the middle of the jump. The direction the conveyor belt in his room changes at random. His weakness is his own weapon, Metal Blade, which can defeat him in two hits or less. However, the Metal Blade is only available when fighting against him again in the Wily Castle. The most effective weapon to use against him in the first battle is Quick Boomerang. While all of the teleport rooms in the final stages are the same (except that Bubble Man's room is filled with water), Metal Man will still run as if there is a conveyor belt (like in his original room). If Leaf Shield, Crash Bomber, or Atomic Fire are used, Metal Man will only attack when they are activated. ''Mega Man: The Wily Wars Metal Man's strategy from ''Mega Man 2 was slightly changed. Instead of throwing between one to three Metal Blades at three different jump heights, he now jumps at four different heights, throwing two blades at the three lowest jumps, and 3 blades at the highest one. When Mega Man gets close to him, instead of automatically jumping to the other side of the screen, he will now only jump when attacked or when he is going to attack, throwing a single blade during the jump. ''Mega Man 3 In ''Mega Man 3, the first Doc Robot in Spark Man's stage copies Metal Man's moves, and before the battle, Metal Man has a cameo appearance as program data copied by Doc Robot. This Doc Robot is weak against Magnet Missile and Hard Knuckle. There is no conveyor belt in Doc Robot's room. ''Mega Man II Metal Man is one of the first four bosses in the ''Mega Man II game for Game Boy. His strategy is similar to Mega Man 2, but he doesn't move or attack until he is attacked; he will always throws two Metal Blades; and when Mega Man gets near him he will only jump towards him without attacking. The conveyor belt in his room won't change directions. Metal Man jumps toward Mega Man instead of going to the other corner of the screen, making him do several wall kicks if Mega Man stays behind him in the corner of the screen. With some luck, it is possible to get him stuck in the wall. If the Leaf Shield is used, Metal Man will keep attacking until it is thrown. Also, if Crash Bomber hits a wall, he will not stop attacking until it explodes. ''Super Adventure Rockman Sixteen of Dr. Wily's robots from ''Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3 are rebuilt by Ra Moon, including Metal Man. Metal Man is the first boss from the game, attacking Mega Man in the Amazon Rainforest. Metal Man attacks by throwing Metal Blades while jumping back and forth, and sometimes jumping towards Mega Man and slashing him with his blades, instead of throwing them. If the player is defeated, Cut Man will appear to save Mega Man, giving the player another chance to fight against Metal Man. Mega Man defeats Metal Man and obtains the Metal Blade. Near the end of the game, Dr. Wily's robots (except for Shadow Man) are revived, and Wily orders them to destroy the captured Mega Man. However, Ra Moon attacks the fifteen robots, revealing his true intentions, and when Wily orders the newly created Ra Thor to destroy Ra Moon, he attacks Wily's robots. As Ra Thor prepares to kill Wily, Mega Man stops Ra Thor, and Wily sees that Metal Man and Gemini Man released Mega Man so he can help. After Ra Thor's destruction, Ra Moon reveals he created a robot called New Yellow Devil. Wily orders his robots to attack the robot, but their attacks cause no harm and it knocks down all robots. If the player is defeated, Mega Man can ask the robots to help him, and they will give their remaining energy to Mega Man and shut down. Their bodies are apparently destroyed in the explosion of Ra Moon's temple. Other appearances *Metal Man appears in the CD database from Mega Man & Bass. *Metal Man appears in Rockman Strategy. *Metal Man would appear in the cancelled game Mega Man Universe. *One of the questions from Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2 asks what is Metal Man's weapon. The right answer is nokogiri, and the wrong options include spanner and steel pipe. LINE Rangers Metal Man appeared as an event character in this mobile game. He is a ranged ranger that attacks with Metal Blades. When he uses the Skill Metal Blade, he jumps and throws a Metal Blade on the floor, which will spin and move forward (like a Spin Dash). ''Super Robot Wars X-Ω'' :Further details here Metal Man appeared as an event character in this mobile game alongside Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, and the other seven Wily Numbers from Mega Man 2. Data ''Mega Man & Bass'' CD Data Rockman Complete Works Data カットマンをベースにつくられた。動きがすばやく、メタルブレードをいかによけるかがポイントになる。 Translation: Created based on Cutman. His movements are agile, the point is to dodge his Metal Blade. Sprites and Palettes NES, GB, MD, PS | |-align=center | | |- !Win | |- !Lose | |} |} SNES and GBA Mega Man & Bass database. Super Adventure Rockman Rockman Strategy LINE Rangers LineRangersU2010e-thum-140.png|METAL MAN LineRangersU2010e-body.png|METAL MAN LineRangersU2010h-thum-140.png|Agile Boss METAL MAN LineRangersU2010h-body.png|Agile Boss METAL MAN LineRangersU2010e-bullet.png|Normal attack (Metal Blade) LineRangersU2010e-bullet2.png|Metal Blade (Skill) Others R20 Rockman & Rockman X Official Complete Works palette reference. Customs Stage Metal Man's Stage is a stage filled with gears and conveyor belts. Enemies: *Blocky (Not present in the Game Boy version) *Mole *Neo Metall (Only appears in the Game Boy version) *Pierobot *Press *Springer Mega Man II Mole bug Tiles Damage charts Mega Man 2 Note: Mega Man's attacks in the NES "Normal" mode cause double the damage of the original ("Difficult") mode. Mega Man II Music Other Media ''Mega Man'' (Ruby-Spears) In Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series, Metal Man appears in the episode titled "Future Shock". This Metal Man has reddish eyes, and in the future part of the episode, spur-like blades comes out of his heel that he uses to skate around with. ''Captain N: The Game Master Metal Man appeared in the episode "The Big Game" from the cartoon ''Captain N: The Game Master. In this cartoon, Metal Man resembles a silver electric can opener, ditching the red color scheme, and both of his hands turn into Metal Blade blasters. He and the other Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 (except for Flash Man) play soccer against the main characters. ''Mega Man Megamix In the manga ''Mega Man Megamix, Metal Man is said to be made of lightweight materials, has a sensitive gyroscope installed in his body for enhanced stability, and is able to balance the weight of each part from his body, allowing him to have high mobility and fight unhindered even in unstable terrains. As a result, his durability is lower than some of Wily's other combat robots, and he prefer to evade attacks rather than endure them. His gloves have anti-slip surfaces so that he can grip his blades more easily. Metal Man first appeared in the story "Orders to Destroy R", where he, Crash Man and Heat Man appear to aid Air Man when he was outnumbered by Mega Man and four of Dr. Light's robots. Cut Man and the others distract Wily's four robots to let Mega Man go after Wily, but Heat Man chases after him, and the others fight against Light's robots. When Wily's plan fails, they retreat. Metal Man also appeared in Mega Man Gigamix. He is one of Dr. Wily's robots that help rescue the three doctors and their robots in Dr. Light's Laboratory, which was destroyed by Terra. When Bass takes four Energy Elements and leaves to fight against the Stardroids, Metal Man is one of the robots that inform Wily what happened. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) In Archie Comics' Mega Man comic book series, Metal Man first appeared in issue #8, when he was created by Dr. Wily. In issue #11, Mega Man meets Metal Man after he defeats Air Man. Metal Man introduces himself as "the Robot Master Cut Man should have been!" and throws a Metal Blade at Mega Man's foot, and they go over the area fighting. Mega Man distracts him by using Crash Bombers, then sneaks up behind him and copies the Metal Blade. He then throws a Metal Blade at Metal Man's head, destroying him. Later, Metal Man and the rest of the Robot Masters were reconstructed by Ra Moon in the Lanfront Ruins. Metal Man enters in a fight against Mega Man, but when the Robot Masters discover that Ra Moon betrayed Wily, the Mega Man 2 bosses help Mega Man. During the battle, the Mega Man 2 bosses are disabled by Ra Moon. While Wily was pretending to have reformed, he asked Break Man to take the IC chip and weapon data of the eight Mega Man 2 bosses to use them in Doc Robot. After Doc Robot's and Wily's defeat, the robots were returned to their original bodies. However, Metal Man and other robots decided that they would rather be disabled then repurposed to be something they weren't made for, along other reasons. The disabled robots were set in a robot museum. Other appearances Metal Man also appeared in the Mega Man 2 book from the Worlds of Power series and the manga Rockman: Dr. Wily no Inbou, Rockman World 2, Rockman: Yomigaeru Blues, Rockman wo Tsukutta Otokotachi - Rockman Tanjou Densetsu, and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MMIIMetalManIntro.png MMTWWMetalManIntro.png Artwork Artwork of Metal Man found in the web. Note that most of those images were NOT scanned by me. MM2MetalMan.png|Artwork from Mega Man 2. RCWMetalMan.png|Artwork from Rockman Complete Works. R20MetalMan.png|Front, side, and back view. GroupImage1.png|Group image. GroupImage2.png|Group image. GroupImage3.png|Poster. 10thAnniversaryMetalMan.png|Group image. Capcom Heroes Calendar 2012.png|Group image. LINESticker.png|LINE sticker (English) LINEArigatou.png|LINE stamp (Japanese) Rockman Remix File:RemixA.png|Sketch in the first page. File:RemixB.png|Metal Blade File:RemixC.jpg|Metal Man appears File:RemixD.png|Wily Numbers File:RemixE.png|Defeated... File:RemixF.png|Size chart File:RemixG.png|Concept art File:RemixH.png|Concept art File:RemixBackCover.jpg|Metal Man in the back cover. File:RemixBackCoverTaiwan.jpg|Chinese version of previous image. Mega Man Megamix MegamixProfile009.png|Metal Man's profile in Mega Man Megamix. File:MegamixV1A.jpg|Metal Man's first appearance. File:MegamixV1B.jpg|Metal Man in the second chapter title page. File:MegamixV1C.jpg|Cut Man is surprised by a Metal Blade. File:MegamixV1D.jpg|"It does not matter how many of you there are..." File:MegamixV1E.jpg|"We will show you the devastating difference between you and robots who were truly designed for combat..." File:MegamixV1F.jpg|Metal Man joins the battle. File:MegamixV1G.jpg|"That's right!! Everything is in place for us to make this a robot's world... If yoy insist on getting in our way, we'll have no choice but to get rid of you for good!!" (Tink) "What!?" File:MegamixV1H.jpg|"You won't escape so easily!!" (Metal Man tries to stop Mega Man, but Cut Man stops him and says he will be his opponent) File:MegamixV1I.jpg|(Cut Man tries to stop Heat Man, but Metal Man gets in his way) "Whoa... I thought you were going to deal with me...?" File:MegamixV1J.jpg|Wily's plan failed. "...!!" File:MegamixV1K.jpg|"*tsk* Things were just getting interesting, too..." "I know, I know." File:MegamixV2A.png|Watching TV File:MegamixV2B.jpg|Party "Gulp gulp!" "Good luck!" File:MegamixV2-0.png|Sketch File:MegamixV1CoverBack.png|''Rockman Megamix'' Vol. 1 cover back. File:MegamixV2ExtraA.jpg|Reading the news in Mega Man's Soccer. File:MegamixV2ExtraB.jpg|Having fun in Mega Man's Soccer. File:MegamixV2ExtraC.jpg|Metal Man's dizzy field in Mega Man's Soccer. File:MegamixV3ExtraA.jpg|Cameo in Mega Man Maniax. File:MegamixV3ExtraB.jpg|Playing a video game in Mega Man Maniax. File:MegamixV2C.jpg|''Mega Man 2'' bosses in Rockman Tanjou Densetsu. File:MegamixV2D.jpg|''Rockman Tanjou Densetsu''. File:MegamixV2E.jpg|''Rockman Tanjou Densetsu''. File:MegamixV2F.jpg|''Rockman Tanjou Densetsu''. Mega Man Gigamix File:GigamixV2A.jpg|Wily Numbers to the rescue! File:GigamixV2B.jpg|Or not. Ouch! Game Over... File:GigamixV3A.jpg|Yo! I got better! File:GigamixV3B.png|Same image. File:GigamixV3C.jpg|I hope this isn't a "Boss Rush"! File:GigamixV3D.jpg|Other group image with Metal Man. File:GigamixV3E.jpg|Part of the previous image is used here. File:GigamixV3F.png|Metal Man informing Wily that Bass blasted away. File:GigamixV3G.png|A hidden appearance of Metal Man. (Foot in top right. Air Man and Bomb Man are visible, and Cut Man is in other room. That leaves only him and Gemini Man with the same details, except that Gemini Man's color is different.) File:GigamixV3H.png|Here he is hidden again. Probably. That could also be Air Man or Needle Man. (Those three and Cut Man have the same details. Again, Cut Man is in other place, so that's not him. If Drill Man or the speech balloon weren't in front I could tell for sure if that's him.) File:GigamixV3I.png|''Mega Man 1-5'' and 7'' bosses, with Metal Man as the ''Mega Man 2 boss. File:GigamixV3J.png|His last appearance, alongside other Mega Man 2 bosses. Archie Comics ArchieMM08.jpg|Mega Man #8, Metal Man's first appearance. ArchieMM11-Cover.jpg|Mega Man #11 cover ArchieMM11A.jpg|Mega Man #11 ArchieMM11B.jpg|Mega Man #11 ArchieMM11C.jpg|Mega Man #11 ArchieMM11D.jpg|Mega Man #11 (Hmm...) ArchieMM12.png|Mega Man #12 ArchieMM12MetalBlade.jpg|Mega Man #12 ArchieMM14.png|Mega Man #14 ArchieMM15Cover.png|Mega Man #15 cover ArchieMM16.png|Mega Man #16 ArchieSonic.jpg|Sonic ArchieSonic.jpg|Sonic ArchieMM29A.png|Mega Man #29 ArchieMM29B.png|Mega Man #29 ArchieMM29C.png|Mega Man #29 ArchieMM29D.png|Mega Man #29 ArchieMM30A.png|Mega Man #30 ArchieMM30.png|Mega Man #30 Other manga See also *Metal Blade *Cut Man *Doc Robot References External links *Metal Man article in the Mega Man Knowledge Base, where most of this page originated from. Category:Robot Masters